Jealous Guy
by Beckslee
Summary: Months! The Saviour had been here for months, and what had she done to help any of them? Nothing as far as Jefferson could see and his telescope was focused on her almost as often as his Grace. What are Jefferon's reasons for his actions in season 1? Minor Mad Swan from Jefferson's side.


While driving the other day every second song I played seemed to be a Mad Swan prompt. I don' t know how many I will actually end up writing but here is the first of them. The song is Jealous Guy, I know it was originally done by John Lennon, but its the Roxy Music version that inspired me. Jefferson is more like Bryan Ferry anyway.

This is probably the most angsty I ever get by the way, it kind of surprised me. I am an unashamed fluff writer, this is also probably the least mad swan thing I will ever write for the OUAT fandom. The Beginning is set at the start of Hat Trick, then during An Apple as Red As Blood, and the final bit is mid season 2.

Sadly Jefferson et al are not mine, but if anyone would like to get them for me for Christmas I would be grateful.

* * *

_I was dreaming of the past,_  
_And my heart was beating fast._  
_I began to lose control,  
__I began to lose control._  
-~-

Months! The Saviour had been here for months, and what had she done to help any of them? Nothing as far as Jefferson could see and his telescope was focused on her almost as often as his Grace. He peered through the telescope at his daughter, she was no closer to being his than the day the new Sheriff had driven into town. He watched as she ran, grinning to her "Storybrooke parents" an icy hand clutching at his heart making it difficult to breathe.

It had gotten worse since _She_ had arrived in town. When the curse was complete, the pain, the jealousy had been there but it was numbed. But with The Saviour had arrived hope which had cut through his gloom as the cracks started to appear in The Queen's curse. As the weeks passed, each time he saw Grace happy and contented with her new family he sank further into the jealousy which tore at his heart. It wasn't her fault, he would never blame his Grace. It was the sheriff he blamed, she was too busy involving herself with unimportant things, kissing the old sheriff, petty rivalries with Regina, flirting with that other newcomer, murder investigations. When was she going to break the curse? She had seen enough proof in this town to make her believe, why wasn't she doing anything?

Something needed to be done. He was beginning to lose his patience, 30 years he had waited to get back to his daughter, a stubborn blonde woman wasn't going to stop him. Moving the telescope he sought out his other usual target. The sheriff's desk was empty, but there was surprising movement in the office. Snow White had left her cell, she was furtively looking around - well this was interesting - an escape attempt! Was The Saviour part of this little plan? Scanning the main street, he saw her walking with Rumplestiltskin towards the Sheriff's office - most likely not then. Focusing again on Snow White, he watched as she made for the forest. He might be able to give The Saviour the push she needs - all he needs is the right leverage...

_I didn't mean to hurt you. _  
_I'm sorry that I made you cry._  
_Oh no, I didn't mean to hurt you. _  
_I'm just a jealous guy._  
-~-

After the night they met, he had continued to watch her. But it had changed for Jefferson, she wasn't just "The Saviour" or "The sheriff", she was _Emma_, maybe it was the fact that she one of the only people he had spoken with during the past 30 years, but he worried when she looked tired, became angry when he realised she had been betrayed. She became the closest thing he had to a friend even if she didn't know it. He remembered how she felt in his arms as she gave into the drugged tea, he took to wearing the softest silk scarves - reminded of the feel of her hair and when she rode off on the back of the stranger's motorcycle he was distraught. So the next day when Regina "summoned" him, Jefferson was angry enough with Emma to not be as wary around Regina as he should have been.

_I was trying to catch your eyes, _  
_thought that you was trying to hide._  
_I was swallowing my pain, _  
_I was swallowing my pain._  
-~-

He watched from down the street, holding his Grace's hand. They had made it back to Storybrooke - Emma and her mother were surrounded by their family and friends. Jefferson was glad, it hadn't sat well that they had been stranded in the Fairytale Land by his hat, whether he had anything to do with it or not. If he'd had the power he would have brought them back, a small step in making up what he had done in his desperation to get his daughter back. Now there was little hope of ever gaining redemption in the eyes of The Saviour.

The curse was broken, he was no longer just the crazy man on the hill, he had his beloved daughter back, had reconnected with old friends, but there was still something missing. Watching the delight on Emma's face, Jefferson had the realisation of what the missing part may be. He looked down as Grace asked what was going on, answering her he looked up in time to see Emma hug the stranger, or August, as Jefferson has since discovered. He grimaced at the sight, all of his previous interactions with Emma guarantee that will never be him. Not even as a friend. He hasn't earned the right to be her friend and he doubts he will ever have another chance to. He shuts his eyes as he exhales a sigh, opening them again to take Grace home he notices Emma's eyes on him, watching him. Her eyes are wide, with a startled expression.

A multitude of thoughts tumbled through his mind. He couldn't go over there, he wouldn't be welcome, but he still wanted her to know he was no threat to her and was glad she was back. He raised a hand in a half wave and smiled. Jefferson projected every thought and feeling he could into the smile, hopefully she would understand and they could have peace if nothing else. Sadly he turned away with Grace and went home.

As Emma drew back from hugging August she froze. In the distance was a familiar tall figure. He was talking with a young girl, Paige, or Grace rather. The bastard had been telling the truth, the evidence was in front of her, the girl was staring up at him adoringly. Jefferson's head was bowed as Emma turned her attention back to him. His eyes locked onto hers as he raised his head. She read a lot of things in his clear blue eyes, fear being a major factor, but there were other things, guilt, sadness and something she'd never seen in him before... was it jealousy? He obviously had his daughter back now why would he be jealous? As he walked away, Emma tried to put it out of her mind, happy to finally be home.

THE END


End file.
